Imogen's Bicycle Built for Two
Imogen enjoys her bike Imogen and Julius take off Julius: "Are you ready, Imogen?" Imogen: "Yeah." Julius: "Let's go." Belinda: "Have fun, sweetie." and Imogen ride the bike around the town Imogen: "This was very thoughtful of Uncle Norman to do this for me." Julius: "I know. He is a great builder." bike passes their neighborhood Imogen: "This really reminds me of that scene from ''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid ''that I ever watch." Julius: "You only watch that part?" Imogen: "Yeah. Etta Place's smile is really adorable, and it makes me wanna watch that only part." Julius: "I was also thinking we should sing something." Imogen: "Okay." Julius (singing): "Raindrops are falling on my head." Imogen: "Oh, I know that song! It's one of Dad's favorites!" Julius (singing): "And just like the guy who's feet are too big for his bed." Imogen (singing): "Nothing seems to fit. Those raindrops are falling on my head." Julius (singing): "They keep falling." Imogen (singing): "So I just did me some talking to the sun." guy watches the two ride the bike singing Guy at door: "Look, babe! It's Robert Redford and Katharine Ross riding the bike!" Guy at door's wife (spots them on the other side of the road): "Wow. That is amazing." Imogen (singing): "And I said I didn't like the way he got things done, sleeping on the job." Julius (singing): "Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling. But there's one thing, I know." Imogen (singing): "The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me. It won't be long til happiness steps up to greet me." Returning from the bike ride and Julius continue riding the bike around the neighborhood in the sunset and singing their song Julius (singing): "Raindrops keep falling on my head." Imogen (singing): "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red." Imogen and Julius (singing): "Crying's not for me, cause, I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining." Julius (singing): "Because I'm free." Imogen (singing): "Nothing's worrying me." and Robert watch with Aunt Vera and Uncle Norman as the two come back, humming the song Belinda: "I think she enjoys this bike, Norman." Uncle Norman: "I think so too, Belinda. It was really thoughtful of me to do this for her." Julius (singing): "It won't be long til happiness steps up to greet me." Imogen and Julius (singing): "Raindrops keep falling on my head." Robert (singing): "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red. Crying's not for me." joins in Everyone (singing): "Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining. Because I'm free. Nothing's worrying me." Belinda: "How did you enjoy your bike ride?" Imogen: "It was amazing." Julius: "While we were riding, this guy said, 'Look, babe, it's Robert Redford and Katharine Ross riding the bike.'" and Norman laugh Robert: "We did love that part in the movie." Imogen: "Yeah, it was the only part I'd only sit down to watch." Robert: "Norman, Vera, thanks for doing this for Imogen, she really enjoyed it." Uncle Norman: "You're welcome, Robert. I'm glad Imogen enjoyed the bike." Aunt Vera: "I'm glad you love your bike, Imogen. Now you can do this with Jana and Leon whenever you want." Imogen: "I will, Aunt Vera. Thank you." hugs Aunt Vera Aunt Vera: "You're welcome, Imogen." Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts